Season 3
Season 3 of the Epic Rap Battles of History will start on the 7th of October, 2013. These are some Possible Hints *On a forum in the ERB website, Pete said that Season 3 would start out with "A certain person getting out of a certain pit." That hints at Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3, since Hitler fell into the Rancor pit at the end of Vader vs Hitler 2. Also, the majority of people think Vader won the first encounter, whilst Hitler won the second, so a decider is needed. *In the comments of the latest ERB News video, ERB responded to a comment asking if Weird Al Yankovic would appear. This was their response: "I'm gonna meet Weird Al this Friday at Comedy week, if I can stop﻿ shaking with nervousness.". *They also responded to another comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". *Somebody asked that ERB would do a battle with Patton in it, like, perhaps Patton VS Rommel or something. ERB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an ERB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." *In the latest ERB news, Peter replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *Peter replied in the latest ERB news that they had been talking with Ian and Anthony from Smosh and that Smosh wants to make an ERB with them. He later replied on the idea of Charles Darwin (Peter) vs Ash Ketchum (Anthony) and Pikachu (Ian), saying it was 'Not fucking bad'. On an episode of The Monday Show, Peter talked about Smosh again and was thinking about how he and Lloyd could have a team battle against Smosh. *ERB Replied to a comment asking for 1D VS The Beatles and they replied with: "we've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" *In an interview with Peter, it is confirmed that there will be 12 battles in this season *Nice Peter asked the ERBoH Forum for suggestions. Later, Pete uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Lloyd looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. The list reads: **harriet tubman **joan of arc **bob ross vs vincent van gogh **Bonnie and Clyde vs romeo and juliet **edgar allen poe vs stephen king **dr seuss vs shakespeare rematch **Archimedes vs Sigmund Freud **Darwin versus Ash **Erwin Rommel versus Rocky (Italian Stallion) **Rod Serling versus Edgar Allen Poe **Julius Caesar versus JFK **Andrew Hussie versus Homer the Poet **Joan of Arc versus Xena: Warrior Princess **Freud versus anyone **Julian Smith in a rap battle **Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum **something with Edgar Allan Poe in it **A Canadian rapper, maybe Terry Fox vs ??? **Maybe Weird Al could play somebody **Blackbeard vs ??? **Al Capone vs ??? **Ray Charles vs ??? **David Bowie vs ??? **Yugi Moto vs King Tut **Whitney Houston vs Celine Dion? **Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible? **Robert E. Lee vs Bob Marley * In the beginning of Dis Raps For Hire 12, Lloyd used the force. This could be a hint for Darth Vader. *In the July 1st of Monday Show, Nice Peter responded to a bunch of suggestions, which were "Mr. Bean vs Charlie Chaplin" which he said was a brilliant suggestion but it would be quiet, he also mentioned Ludwig Van Beethoven vs Justin Bieber 2. Then he said that Roald Dahl vs Charles Dickens was "pretty deep". The last match mentioned was Mark Zuckerburg vs Ward Cunningham. *In the July 22nd Monday Show, Nice Peter said that Boba Fett is probably going to make an appearance in a scene of season 3. *Nice Peter said in a tweet that it's high time for a pirate, a rematch, a scientist (or 2), and a 2 on 2 battle. *Dante tweeted "Return of the Bad Guy" Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD